


Emotional Breakdown

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crying, Finals are getting to Glanni, Ithro is scared, Light Angst, M/M, Neither is Stephanie, Sportacus is not afraid to call his brother out, not angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Stress has a way of getting to a person eventually.This is a few months after Part One.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can’t drink energy drinks at all. I have trouble with anything containing niacin, plus have to take medication to slow my heart down.
> 
> I will focus on all of the characters as I write this, but I might write several vignettes in a row focusing on a particular character or characters because that is who my brain is stuck on right now. 

In retrospect, Ithro was not surprised, he noted to himself, nuzzling Glanni’s hair as he dozed with his head buried in the crook of his neck. A breakdown had been brewing for a while. 

And it had taken a fight between the two of them to do it. 

* * *

“I can’t believe that you did this! You promised me you wouldn’t!” Ithro sounded angry, but he also sounded upset and terrified at the same time. He was picking up a bag full of empty energy drink cans.

“I wouldn’t have to if my finals were spread out!” Glanni sounded stressed, worried, and tense, and downing another one. 

Ithro just glared in frustration and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. He truly wasn’t angry, but seeing his boyfriend (and that word still made him blush a little) literally make himself sick from so many energy drinks during last semester’s finals had made him determined to prevent it this time around. 

But now to cool off. He threw the bag in the dumpster and decided to take a couple of laps around the block.

* * *

Glanni was a wreck. He hadn’t done anything except sit on the couch and cry since Ithro had stormed out. Stephanie and Ella had come down and tried to comfort him, to no avail. Stephanie had tried calling and texting her brother, but the calls went to voicemail, and the texts were unread. So she had texted Sportacus, as he usually could find Ithro when no one else could. Then they just sat, holding him and letting him cry.

Glanni knew that Ithro was going to break up with him. He just wished that he would just do it, and that maybe they could be friends again someday.

* * *

Ithro was halfway through his fourth lap, feeling much calmer and much more rational. Perhaps now he could articulate his feelings of fear and anxiety into something that would make sense. 

Until he ran into Sportacus. “Do you ever look at your phone?” his younger brother asked him, looking for all the world like he wanted to give him a good hard shake.

Ithro shook his head. “I had it on silent while I was studying. I must have…” He pulled out his phone, going pale as he saw the voicemails and texts. “Oh, God.” He looked over at his brother. “I have to fix this. I wasn’t even angry. I was scared. I certainly don’t want to break up with him.”

“Tell him that, not me,” Sportacus said, giving his brother a stern look.

* * *

Ithro made his way back to the house, entering quietly through the front door. The glare his sister gave him startled him a little, but he understood. He felt pretty sheepish and a little foolish. He sat down on the arm of the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry that I upset you,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to break up with you, and I wasn’t ignoring you or Stephanie.”

Glanni looked up at him, eyes red-rimmed and a little bloodshot. “I don’t want to break up with you, even if I make you mad, and even if I screw up.” 

Ithro slid a little closer to his boyfriend as their sisters vacated the room. “I love you even when you mess up sometimes,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t even actually angry. I was upset that you broke your promise, but I was more upset and worried about you than anything. You were so sick for two days after you lived on these during last semester’s finals that you had trouble even keeping down water, and I don’t want you to go through that again.” 

Glanni just looked at him in surprise, then launched himself at Ithro, who caught him in a solid embrace, neither of them realising for several minutes that the other was crying. 

* * *

Glanni woke up wrapped in Ithro’s arms and tucked under his chin. Smiling, he shifted just a little into a slightly more comfortable position, and started to doze off again. 

They would have to talk about some things, but it could wait until they were both fully awake.


End file.
